1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ejector of a card edge connector.
2. The Prior Art
A card edge connector connects a daughter circuit board to a mother circuit board. Examples of card edge connectors include a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) connector and ram bus in-line memory module (RIMM) connector. The card edge connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a central slot for receiving the daughter board. Conductive contacts are retained in the housing and soldered to the mother board. The contacts electrically engage with the daughter board when the daughter board is inserted into the slot thereby establishing electrical connection between the mother board and daughter board.
An ejection mechanism comprising two ejectors pivotally retained in spaced guide walls and formed at opposite ends of the housing facilitates removal of the daughter board from the connector without physically damaging the daughter board. Each ejector forms projections on opposite surfaces thereof for releasably engaging with recesses defined in the guide walls of the housing thereby retaining the ejector at a secured position where the ejector engages with and retains the daughter board in the slot of the housing. The engagement is achieved by means of resilient deformation of the ejector and the guide walls.
To facilitate engagement between the projections of the ejector and the recesses of the guide walls, a cavity is usually defined in the ejector between the projections thereby rendering the ejector more resilient for facilitating deformation thereof. Examples of such an ejector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,803 and 5,746,614.
FIG. 4 of the attached drawings shows a conventional card edge connector 110 employing an ejector 122. The conventional card edge connector 110 comprises an insulative housing 112 defining a central slot 114 for receiving a daughter board (not shown). Two spaced guide walls 116 are formed on each longitudinal end of the housing 112. Each of the guide walls 116 defines a pivot hole 118 for receiving a pivot pin 120 of the ejector 122 thereby allowing the ejector 122 to be movable with respect to the guide walls 116 between a secured position and a released position. Projections 124 are formed on opposite side surfaces 126 of the ejector 122 for releasably engaging with recesses 128 defined in the guide walls 116 thereby retaining the ejector 122 at the secured position.
A cavity 130 is formed in the ejector 122 between the projections 124 for enhancing the resiliency of the ejector 122 thereby facilitating engagement between the projections 124 and the recesses 128 of the guide walls 116. However, the cavity 130 weakens the mechanical strength of the ejector 122 thereby causing breakage or substantial deformation of the ejector 122 during operation.
Thus, an ejector for a card edge connector which overcomes the mechanical strength problem is required.